The Musk Melon
by Yamiga
Summary: By nature, Hashirama was prone to making mistakes and that was understandable, Madara was usually there to correct him. However, even Hashirama has to admit that he's gone a little too far when he accidently "misplaces" his infant son at the Vendor's Market, and mismatches him with a...musk melon. Oh dear, Madara won't be pleased. Please Read Warnings.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: By nature, Hashirama was prone to making mistakes and that was understandable, Madara was usually there to correct him. However, even Hashirama has to admit that he's gone a little too far when he accidently "misplaces" his infant son and mismatches him with a...musk melon. Oh dear, Madara won't be pleased. Read warnings.**

**Pairings: HashiramaxMadara, IzunaxTobirama**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Humor, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warnings: Past Mpreg (HashixMada, IzuxTobi), Same-Sex marriage, Yaoi, swearing, Somewhat irresponsible parent.**

* * *

"And this here..." Hashirama began, holding a fruit in his left hand. "Is a banana." He gestured towards his son in his right arm, who attempted to reach for the yellow fruit. Hashirama chuckled, placing the banana back down with the others. His son began to whimper.

"Oh come on, are you really about to cry over a silly banana? You've only been on this earth for three weeks, certainly you'll find something more interesting than a banana." He placed his lips on his son's shaggy brown hair and smiled. "Let's go look at these other fruits!"

His son whimpered again, and then yawned. He blinked his big grey eyes a few times before closing them and nuzzling his head into his father's chest. Hashirama frowned.

"Hey, don't go to sleep on me, we're supposed to be bonding!" But his talking was no use. His shaggy haired baby was already napping. "Well...I guess we'll just go home_"

"Hokage-sama!" Hashirama had hoped nobody would recognize him in the vendor's market, but it seemed he just stuck out like a sore thumb. He turned around to see a young woman running towards him, this caused the little infant in his arms to wake up.

"Hello there?" Hashirama didn't know the girl.

"Hi! I know this is weird, but I just...I just saw you here, in the vendor's market and thought it was strange." She said, tugging on her hair. "My name is Ayana Uzumaki..."

"That's odd, I wouldn't expect and Uzumaki to be working in a vendor's market."

She laughed. "I'm disbanded from the clan, so..." She paused for a while an instantly her eyes lit up as she softly took the baby from Hashirama's arms without really asking. "He's so cute! How old is he? What's his name?"

"He's three weeks old, and his name is Yuukanna Senju. Personally, I think he looks like an old man because of these bags under his eyes, but...nevertheless he's cute."

"What a mean thing to say about him Hokage-Sama!" Ayana held him as she walked over to her own fruit stand. Hashirama followed her.

"He's just so adorable..." She handed him back to Hashirama.

"Yeah." Hashirama took him, and began looking inside of her stand and felt his heart pump faster when he saw a familiar fruit, his favorite one. "Are those muskmelons?"

"Oh yes!" Ayana smiled.

"Can I buy about three of them?" He asked with a smile on his face. "I haven't had one in months."

"Sure!" Ayana smiled and withdrew three of them from the stand and handed them to Hashirama.

"Thanks a lot Ayana," Holding Yuukanna, he saw his dilemma. "Can you hold him real quick. Wait..."

"Sure." Ayana took Yuukanna from the Hokage again.

"I'm going to start coming here more often!" Hashirama proudly announced, holding his melons.

"And that brings me to ask, why are you here? You're the Head of a Noble clan and you're the Hokage...why not shop somewhere more suitable for the upper class?" Ayana crossed her arms.

"That's simple. My spouse strongly dislikes upperclass food, he grew up in an area where all they had was a vendor's market."

Ayana nodded. "I see."

"Well, thanks a bunch Ayana."

"Any time, Hokage Sama."

* * *

Hashirama returned to the Kage tower about thirty minutes later with the melons. He'd made it up the stairs and into his chair before sitting down and looking at the paperwork already sitting on his desk.

_Tobirama didn't come by to sort this_? He thought to himself, placing a couple of melons on his desk and rubbing his head with his free hand.

"Guess we've got a lot of work to do, Yuukanna." Hashirama spoke, surprised by the response he didn't receive. He then remembered that his son had dozed off in the market and that presently, the best thing to do would be to put him to bed.

"Okay," He spoke quietly, looking at the bundle in his arms. "Time to go_"

He was caught short when he realized that there was something missing. Something very important. He gulped rather quickly and withdrew a melon from his arm...but Yuukanna was supposed to be there, not a muskmelon.

_Shit._ That was all Hashirama could muster as he stood up and began looking around.

He had no idea how he could misplace his son, of all things and then to make matters worse, mistake him for a muskmelon. Was anyone really that stupid?

Grunting, Hashirama sat back down in his chair and ran his fingers through his long brown hair. The last place he had gone was the vendor's market, right? So perhaps he was still at the vendor's market, yes! However, that was the shopping district of the lower class citizens...which meant more than anything that...someone could have stolen Yuukanna.

"Agh!" Hashirama managed, slamming his fist on his desk.

Okay, so maybe thinking that someone stole her was too drastic, but Hashirama was just expecting the worse. But he still had some time left, he hadn't left the vendor's market all that long ago. That girl, what was her name? Oh yeah! Ayana, she was the last person to hold little Yuukanna, she probably still had him. Hashirama just had to get up and leave before_

When the door to his office opened and a familiar person walked through, Hashirama already knew that he was too late. He stared in fear as the man closed the door behind him and turned around, he then faced Hashirama.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Madara spoke humorlessly, walking towards Hashirama as his armor made loud clanging noises.

"H...how was the mission?" Hashirama managed as Madara sat on the edge of the desk. "There was no combat_"

"There were bandits." Madara cut him off instantly. "But I dealt with them instantly, no one else was hurt. The mission went fine, we were able to bring the scrolls to the Land of Rice." Hashirama wore a concerned faced.

"You fought?"

"I am a shinobi." Madara replied. "Did you expect me to stand there while we were being attacked?"

"No but...you just...there weren't supposed to be any bandits on the route."

"Well there were. Don't sulk about it either, what's done is done."

"But the wound in your heart, and you just had a_" Madara slammed his fist on the desk and glared.

"You inflicted that wound on me over a year ago, get over it Hashirama it's there, but it's not going to stop me. And please stop trying to cage me! I'm a grown man, I'll do what I want when I please! You should be lucky..." And Madara went on while Hashirama just listened.

It had been like this for a while, even after he had given birth to Yuukanna, he would have these massive mood swings. Madara wasn't normally the person to be all smiles and sunshine, but his chronic moods swings made him a hundred times worse. Hashirama wondered how he handled his squad, they were probably scared out of their wits.

But that wasn't the only thing concerning Hashirama about his spouse. Their battle at the Valley of Ends had left Madara and his heart very weak. Sometimes he'd faint out of the blue or even cough up blood. Hashirama was still working on patching up the hole, but Madara insisted he was fine.

"But it's not your fault you're an idiot." Madara's casual insult brought Hashirama back into reality. He realized that Madara had taken off his armour and was now holding it in his hand. His back was towards Hashirama, revealing the large Uchiha crest on the back.

"You still insist on wearing that?" Hashirama asked.

"Well excuse me for holding on to at least something of my old clan. I'm an Uchiha by blood, and a Senju marriage. When I'm on the battlefield, I represent the Uchiha clan." Madara smiled for once. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go change."

"You go do that." Hashirama quickly added, causing Madara to look back.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You seem fidgety, are you sick?"

"I'm fine!" Hashirama assured.

"Okay...but you know, I get worried about you too." Madara's voice was sympathetic. "So if something is troubling you, please tell me."

As soon as Madara left to change, Hashirama stood up, ready to return to the vendor's market. He would simply ask the girl, Ayana , for his baby back and return home like nothing had ever happened. The plan made perfect sense, nothing could ruin it...nothing except for Madara, who had re-entered the room. He wore a standard green house yukata, with a brown kimono robe over it, revealing the Senju crest on the back of it. He looked much more welcoming, much more pleasant and if not for the situation, Hashirama would've made that comment.

He stood in front of his husband and looked up with his tired eyes. In his right hand, he held a cane, causing a twinge of guilt to run down Hashirama's spine. Madara seemed to notice this and managed a warm smile. He softly kissed Hashirama on the cheek.

"Don't think about it." He said, like he would always say. "You had to." There was a silent pause between the two, as they just stared at each other. Moments like this were common between then, as they reflected on events of the past and how exactly they ended up where they presently were. There were many factors that seemed to make this life for them somewhat of a fairy tale, like Hashirama's first marriage to Mito , the village, politics, etc. Still, the duo (now trio), managed to pull through no matter what obstacles they faced, and for that, Hashirama was happy.

"I want to see him." Madara spoke, bringing the Senju back into reality. "Yuukanna, I want to see him. He wasn't in his room, so where is he? I want to nap with him, you can join us...but I just want to hold him first." Madara's face was unreadable.

"I um...er...well..." Hashirama was trying his best to form words, but his guilt was overcoming him. Madara seemed to notice this as well.

"Where is my baby?" Madara's voice became more stern and serious, his calm demeanor changed as well. "_Hashirama_?"

"He's at a friend's house." Hashirama attempted to lie, but Madara saw through it like a piece of glass.

"Hashirama, cut the crap, where is he?"

"I...I..." Hashirama's expression said it all.

It didn't take long for a series of emotions to run through Madara's face before he lost it. "You lost my baby!?" He asked angrily.

"I misplaced him!" By now, Hashirama had backed up, hitting the desk with his butt. He desperately wanted to run, and to avoid Madara's wrath, but the former Uchiha would catch up with him eventually.

"You misplaced him? Where?" Madara's fists were clenched and his was breathing faster than he ever had before.

"In the Vendor's market, but here_" Hashirama took a muskmelon from the surface of his desk and handed it to Madara. "It's a muskmelon, it's really sweet. I mistaked him for it...I thought I was carrying Yuukana, but it was a muskmelon, instead..."

Madara held the fruit in his hand, and looked mortified. "Are you joking with me, do you think this is funny?" Madara threw the muskmelon with such a force, that a small crater was created in the wall. "You damn Senju!" He began to chase Hashirama around the desk. "I carried your heir for nine months enduring drastic body changes, swollen feet, terrible pain , morning sickness and you repay me by misplacing him, and mistaking him for a...muskmelon!"

"Madara, I'll find him! I promise!" Hashirama held his hands out in defense as his spouse inched towards him.

"You're a damn idiot! Never would I imagine that you would lose a baby, and not just any baby...but _my_ baby!" Madara's voice began to crack. "What happens if someone takes him!? We'll never see him again all because you were too focused on a ...on a...M...muskmelon!"

Hashirama made way to say something, but by that time Madara had burst into tears and quickly exited the room, leaving his husband feeling both confused and guilty.

It had been months, since he'd seen Madara cry like that, and luckily that had been on their wedding day. But the anguish, the hopelessness in Madara's eyes, killed Hashirama inside.

He knew that his Madara was over reacting, but for a good purpose. Yuukanna was the happiest thing that had happened to Madara in ages, and now...thanks to Hashirama's dumb move, that happiness was gone.

Hashirama sighed and placed a hand on his head. This was something that he'd have to handle on his own, he knew that Madara's mission had stressed him out, so he wanted more than anything to give the former Uchiha time to rest, and time to think. Hashirama handled so many things, so why would retrieving his son be any harder?

* * *

Hashirama felt at a loss when he figured out that the vendor's district was closed for the day. It would open early the next morning, still, Hashirama didn't want to go home empty handed. He knew Madara would certainly kill him for that.

Hashirama, at that moment, found himself wandering down the familiar roads of an all too familiar area of residence, until he stood before the doors of the main house, and knocked on the door lightly. He hadn't remembered how his last meeting to the Uchiha Residence went, but he hoped things didn't play out too badly. He had a way with words, at the time, especially calling Tobirama fat.

It wasn't a surprise when Tobirama opened the door, looking somewhat pissed when he saw Hashirama standing there. On the side of him, was a young girl about seven. She clinged on to Tobirama's house kimono. A smile crept to her face when she saw Hashirama and through her tangled black curls, her eyes opened wide.

"Uncle!" She yelled, ready to run towards him, but Tobirama grabbed her arm softly.

"He brings bad luck dear, go inside." He calmly stated, watching as his daughter pouted, but obeyed. He then stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

"What do you want?" He sneered, crossing his arms. "It better be good."

"It is...um, is Izuna here?" Hashirama knew that his brother's spouse greatly disliked him, mainly because Izuna was just an overprotective husband.

"No, he's on a mission..."

"Good..." Hashirama laughed. "This may sound dumb, but I um...I lost my baby in the vendor's market. And the vendor's market is closed."

Tobirama paused for a while, opened his mouth slightly and then paused again. All the while Hashirama just stared at him. It had been a while since Hashirama had actually had a chance to focus on his brother, and he began to forget how kind Tobirama looked without his armor or forehead protector on. However, is attitude was just as dangerous as his battle skills, and Hashirama suddenly remembered that.

"If Izuna lost our daughter when she was a baby, I'd kill him." He snapped.

"I know but_"

"No you don't know. I don't know how you're going to be able to go home tonight. Madara is probably plotting your death right now!" Tobirama laughed. "I know I'd be_"

"Tobi! I know this is too much to ask, but I need your help. I know I'm an oaf, and idiot, a simple minded man...but I want to prove to Madara that I'm useful, and frankly I want to prove to you as well...but I need your help."

There was silence for a while, as Tobirama placed his hand's on his hips and smiled. "You don't know how long, I've been waiting for you to say that."

"So will you help me?" Hashirama asked, with hope filled in his voice.

"I would...but my daughter, I_"

"We can just take her with us!" Hashirama mused, receiving a displeased grunt from Tobirama.

"We'd just better hurry before Izuna get's back, then that'll be another Uchiha who wants to kill you."

* * *

**This is just a two chapter series, next update will be the final chapter, so I hope you like it! Anyway, I never neglect to add TobixIzu in many of my stories, they are a wonderful couple, but I will always see Tobirama being the female figure in the relationship, just because of his personality. But I hope you like it...please review! And I don't own Naruto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Before I continue, I'd like to thank all of you for reading my stories, especially this mini series. The reason I'm doing this is because...there aren't enough HashiramaxMadara stories, at least not enough happy ones. All the other ones end in tragedy and it's just too old, I mean...it's overused. A lot of MadaxHashi fans like variety and inevitably, they just end up copying some other person story plot line and changing it up a bit. Even stories with hundreds of reviews, are just the same as other ones...no variety, just the same tired old plot line. So...I like stories like this, reading them and writing, it's different, and different is good. So without any further adieu, I hope you do enjoy either the final chapter or second to last.**

* * *

Madara hated this.

He hated laying on the bed like this, angry and looking up at the ceiling. He hated this feeling of anger stored up inside of him; he'd experienced too much to know the result of it. From the wars, to forming the village to nearly dying in the Valley of End, Madara had stored up so much hate and anger.

Things in his life happened however, and through his relationship and creation of his family, he was able to forgive and let go of the hate he held. Anger, however, was something that remained with him, and in a way, so was hate. He hated to be angry, so his hate was still there.

Yes, Madara hated a lot of things, but above all, he hated to be angry with Hashirama. He knew that the Senju tried his best, to please Madara on a daily basis, and that he felt an enormous amount of guilt after everything they had been through. Madara needed to give Hashirama the benefit of the doubt, he knew he was trying and he was doing his best.

Losing their three week old son was perhaps the most dumbest thing Hashirama had ever done, but Madara had overreacted just a bit.

He sat up and stretched. Both he and Hashirama were parents, meaning they had to work together. Yelling at Hashirama, and then running and crying didn't really fix things, they just complicated them a lot more.

Madara stood and left the room.

He figured that he would first apologize to Hashirama and then together they'd find Yuukanna. He changed out of his house Yukata and put on a casual shitagi and some pants. Madara also went back in the bedroom to retrieve his walking cane.

He then made his way to Hashirama's office, expecting to see the Hokage there. Much to Madara's surprise, the room was empty, his husband was gone. Sighing, Madara slowly trotted behind the desk and stood above the smashed muskmelon he had thrown earlier.

Frowning, he bent down slowly and began to pick up the pieces. There was a tiny trash can next to Hashirama's desk, so he threw the musk melon chunks inside of it.

He made his way to Hashirama's chair and for the first time in a while, sat down in it. The chair itself smelt like Hashirama and in a way, felt like him too. Large, warm, soft and it had that sense of protection about it.

Madara then looked at the pictures on his husband desk. He saw and picked up one of Aki , Hashirama's son by Mito. Madara always liked that boy, he was practically a mirror image of Hashirama, just smaller. He placed the picture down and picked up one with a young man that looked very similar to Madara.

He was in a different village at the time, after all he loved to travel and go places. He hated the idea of being stuck in one place for too long, so he freed himself. Madara supposed he got that mentality from him. The boy in the picture, Sam, was both Hashirama and Madara's eldest son. He'd be turning nineteen soon. Madara wondered if he would return to the village for his birthday. Probably not.

Madara closed his eyes as he reflected on events before this. He remembered the times after his battle at the Valley of End, when he faked his death. He vaguely remembered that feeling of being free from the village...free from Hashirama. No responsibilities, no binds...he was a free bird. To this day, he still had no idea how the Hokage was able to charm him to come back to the village. But Hashirama had his ways, and inevitably they worked on everyone...even Madara.

Before Madara knew it, he was dozing off again, recalling sacred events of the past.

* * *

Madara didn't know when he acquired a liking for books, but recently he had found himself buying some. It wasn't like he really had anything better to do, aside from his traveling and sightseeing. Madara enjoyed resting and reading, no matter where he was.

Presently he sat in a hotel room. It wasn't the best, with just one bed and a shabby red armchair next to the window, but Madara didn't mind. He just sat there, enjoying his book and listening to the noises of the ever-awake city outside. There was a festival that night, a large festival. Members of the lower class hosted events such as this, where music, dances, and games would go on way past dusk and late into dawn.

Madara didn't attend such events. Not that he didn't like them, but there was a fair amount of drunken men and women down there. And plus, he had a perfect view from his window. Madara was fine where he sat, gazing upon men and women dancing their hearts out.

For the most part, everything was normal for him. His book, his reading, the music...the singing. A door slamming. The entrance to his room door slamming.

Now that wasn't normal.

However, this would have perhaps been the fifth person to make their way into Madara's room that night. The fifth drunk person that is. Madara would just have to stand up and redirect him or her, like he did those five times before. It would be no different this time.

He closed his book, stood and placed it in the shabby arm chair. He then turned his back to the window and made way to the door, however, he paused instantly.

Standing there in the doorway, looking somewhat more menacing than he did last time, was the long haired, Hashirama Senju.

Wait...

Perhaps it was a dream...or perhaps, Madara was drunk himself. He didn't remember drinking in the slightest however, so he cancelled that option out.

Then it had to be a dream, there was no way...after all these years...Hashirama would suddenly appear out of the blue. What ever he was, dream or illusion, he slowly walked over to where Madara stood paralyzed and outstretched his hand, softly rubbing Madara's cheek.

The touch, that feeling was enough to bring Madara back into reality as he stammered back, nearly tripping over himself. Hashirama caught him regardless of the fact that he struggled to get out of his grasp. It was obvious, the difference in strength between the two. While Madara had been estranged from the village, he hadn't eaten as much as he usually would. Food was a hard thing to come by, and so was money. Sometimes conserving money meant sacrificing food, but Madara wasn't complaining, even if he did get a little skinnier.

Hashirama seemed to notice this, as he was eventually able to easily pin Madara to a nearby wall, destroying any chance of escape he had. He also observed that Madara was wearing clothes made of cotton, as opposed to clothes made of silk, like he had on. So Madara didn't have a lot of money, and judging by his weight, he wasn't eating a lot either. The look of worry was visible on Hashirama's face.

"What do you want?" Madara didn't know what else to ask, even if the question sounded childish.

"It's...it's really you?" Hashirama's voice was something just above a whisper, yet it held so much hope. Madara inwardly laughed at the fact that Hashirama's personality hadn't changed a bit, in all those twelve years.

"I assume so." Madara sneered, trying to free himself without making it obvious. Hashirama took notice of this and released him, then took a few small steps back.

"Now answer me this Hashirama, what do you want?" Madara asked again, this time even angrier than before.

"I've been searching for you...for years! I knew you weren't dead I_"

"Cut to the chase Hashirama. If its your intention to bring me back to the village then you should leave right now. However, after you tell me how you found me in the first place." Madara hid his emotions well, making sure to cross his arms as he did so. He didn't want to allow Hashirama to realize just how nervous he was.

"It's been twelve years Madara...twelve years and that's how you greet me? Not even a hello or_" "Oh, cut the crap!" Madara through his hands up angrily and began to pace around. "How can you dare say that when you were the one who stabbed me in the back! Of course I didn't say hello_

"Madara please_"

"And you know what? I hate you! Seeing your face here makes me want to_

"You don't mean that_"

"I wish you could die and leave me alone! Twelve years I've been free of you and_"

It all happened in a flash. Within seconds, Hashirama appeared before Madara and silenced him midway in his speech with a lustful kiss. All the emotions stored inside the two for the last twelve years were born again as Hashirama forced himself inside of Madara.

Madara attempted to push Hashirama away, but failed due to his absence of strength. It had been a while since he had fought...but that was still no excuse. However, this was Hashirama. Had it been anyone else, Madara would've easily pushed them off, but the Hokage was using his full strength. He knew Madara would try to escape and it was obvious that he wasn't allowing it.

"Hashi...Hashirama..." Madara breathed, trying to slide out of the Senju's grasp. "Let me go!" His voice betrayed him, as it sounded shaky and frightened. Hearing this, Hashirama chuckled as he wrestled Madara on the shabby bed. He then, in a somewhat arousing position, crawled on top of Madara and stared at him.

"For twelve years Madara...I've had to put on a smile for everyone but all the while, I dreamed of you."

"Hashirama...listen to yourself." Madara was trying his best to regain control of the situation. He knew he was in a vital position, and he didn't like it at all. "You have an obligation to your village...to your family. I'm just a roadblock in the way...I...I_"

"You are the very reason I made the village. I didn't make it for the elders, for Mito, for anyone of the sort...I made it for you...and you left. You abandoned the world I created for you!"

Madara paused, not sure what to say, as Hashirama came down upon him and became to softly caress his neck.

Was this really Hashirama? Was this man, the proud Hokage of Konoha...really the man that had defeated Madara all those years ago. If he was, then Madara was confused. This wasn't the man he'd built the village with, this wasn't the man he'd battled. This was a broken man, driven by lust...this was not the man Madara fell in love with.

"Get off of me..." Madara whispered, finding his strength to finally push Hashirama off of him. He quickly sat up and moved off of the bed. "I don't know who you think you are but_"

He was cut short when he saw the door open slowly, and a small boy stepped in. From what Madara saw, he nearly mirrored Hashirama, he was only smaller. He had the same large eyes, the same tan skin...the same everything. The only thing different about him, was his hair...it was crimson read.

"F...Father..." He started, looking at both men in confusion.

Madara at that moment, felt a dry lump grow in his throat as he forced himself to swallow. He felt his heart fall to his stomach and an aura of pain and sadness engulf him.

"_Father_...?" Madara repeated, bringing his hand towards the wound on his heart. Every now and again it ached, when ever he felt a great deal of sadness, or when he was remembering something important to him. Now, he felt anguish, anger and betrayal. How dare Hashirama attempt to take his body yet, he was already committed, he already had a family.

It seemed that both Hashirama and his young son saw the change in Madara's eyes as he quickly headed towards the door.

"Madara_" Hashirama attempted to reach out for him, but Madara kneed him in the groin before he could say another word.

"Father!" The young boy yelped, attempting to run to Hashirama but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the way Madara was glaring at him.

"Get out of my way _boy_." Madara commanded, as the young boy ran from the door frame and over to his struggling father.

Without even looking back at the two, Madara left the room.

Twelve years, he'd been free of Hashirama and that stupid village and no matter how much it hurt, now matter how much he cried...he wasn't going to let ghost of his past return him to that place, to that _man_.

* * *

"Nii-san!" The voice was so loud, so quick that it brought Madara out of his temporary daydream. His eyes shot open and suddenly, he was back in the Hokage's office, sitting in Hashirama's chair. He sighed, as he sat up and rubbed his head, being thrown back into reality. Sadly, that still meant his son was still missing.

He looked ahead and saw Izuna standing there. As usual, he was wearing the garbs of the Uchiha clan Head. The dark blue colors with the cloak and crest on the back. As strange as it was, Madara never felt a bit of jealousy towards Izuna for taking his place as clan leader. Anyway anyone looked at it, both brothers were happy where they were.

"Good evening Otouto." Madara replied in the same manner he always did, emotionless. By now, he could easily identify the tone in Izuna's voice, he was most likely here to pester Madara, about Hashirama nonetheless. While Madara tended to talk to Hashirama as if he had the mentality of a sick dog, he still thought very highly of him. Usually, no one would be dumb enough to insult Hashirama in Madara's presence, especially in the last few months. Still, there was Izuna who didn't really care whether he pissed his brother off or not. It was funny to him, all a game, since they were children. Of course, the two had gone through some major changes, Madara more than Izuna, still he had made it a part of his life style.

"What do you want?"

"You haven't seen me in about three months and that's how you greet me?" Izuna crossed his arms.

"I know you Otouto, now make it quick, I'm a little busy."

"If you must know, I heard that I finally have a nephew and I wanted to see him." Izuna then pointed at Madara's stomach. "And no longer are you a fat whale Nii-san, so he must be here."

_I'm still your older brother, you need to respect me_. Madara thought angrily as he glared at Izuna. He knew that saying that, would've just caused Izuna to burst out in laughter. No longer had Izuna easily respected his older brother, it would take more than a glare to get him to do so.

"He's with his father." Madara crossed his arms and replied.

"You mean that oaf of a Hokage?"

"You're getting on my nerves."

"You're getting angrier quicker, Nii-san." Izuna sat on the desk and looked at Madara. "Your hair is shorted, did he make you cut it?"

"_He_, didn't make me do anything. I just thought it would be much more...appropriate if it was cut. And it's not even that short, just below my collar_what are you snickering for? What are you getting on about?"

"You've changed so much Nii-san." Izuna nearly sang it. "Oaf-rama has really transformed you_"

"Izuna_" Madara stood, ready to strike his brother, but Izuna caught his wrist.

"You're much more sluggish than usual. Come on nii-san, just sit down. Can't we talk like old times without you having a major mood swing. I already get that with Tobirama."

At this, Madara sat down and smiled. "What do you mean? I thought he was perfect."

"Well he is but, with four children, mood swings are inevitable, and he already hated our clan to begin with. Both the twins and Misaki are rascals, they give him the hardest time. And Ruth...Ru-chan, she literally has a mind of her own. I mean the two argue every night, and somehow, I get thrown in the middle! Oh, Nii-san it's terrible! You're lucky you've just go to deal with one baby...I've got to deal with four children, and a mood swinging Tobirama." Izuna grunted. "But I love all five of them..."

"Well, it would be concerning if you didn't."

"So when is Hashirama going to be back with Yuukanna?" Izuna sounded curious.

"I don't know, later..." Madara mumbled. "Why the hell do you care?"

"You're lying, that's why. I know you nii san." Izuna smirked, the kind of smirk Madara couldn't stand.

"What do you want Otouto?" Madara asked angrily. "Are you trying to get on my bad side? Are you trying to get me angry? If you are, it's working_"

"I just want to see Yuukanna_"

"Come by tomorrow_"

"You lost him_"

"How dare you_"

"I should've known you wouldn't have been able to_"

"Hashirama lost in him the vendors market!" Madara hated the fact that his younger brother would patronize him, belittle him.

Izuna paused for a while, with his eyes wide open.

"Wow..." He began. "Your husband really is an oaf."

* * *

Sometimes Hashirama wondered why he even bothered trying to get Tobirama out of the house. Years ago, Tobirama would've been free, he would've been in the Kage tower helping Hashirama plan new ideas for the village.

Presently however, Hashirama watched as his younger brother chased two four year olds around the sitting room. He didn't even knew when they arrived, but their angry older sister had forced carried them both in by their ankles and dropped them in the floor like rats.

One was covered in chocolate, one was covered in something that resembled chocolate, but was not nearly as pleasant. At the same time, Tobirama was in the midst of an argument with a girl in her mid teens. She wore a long red kimono with her arms crossed. Her hair was black and tied in a bun as she shot replied in her own defense to Tobirama.

"He's covered in dog poop!" She yelled angrily. "How could you begin to ask me to catch him."

"He's your brother." Tobirama angrily replied.

"He's your son_Itama, stop running!"

The little black haired boy, wearing a small dark kimono only stuck his tongue out at his sister and began to evade both she and his father again.

Hashirama sat in an armchair, as Misaki braided his brown hair from behind and Kawarama, the only child ever produced by an Uchiha to have white hair, stood on his uncle's lap, and drew on his face with permanent marker.

"Uncle is going to look like a clown." Kawarama, a miniature version of Tobirama spoke.

"Don't make him ugly." Misaki replied from behind Hashirama. "Give me the marker."

_Oh dear_. Hashirama thought._ Time to end this quickly._

Hashirama stood up abruptly, causing the quick little Itama to bump into Hashirama's leg with such a force that it knocked him over. Tobirama bent over and picked him up by his heels.

"He needs a bath..." Hashirama pointed.

"Yes, I know this Hashirama." Tobirama sneered angrily.

"Look, I'm going to go...I see you have a ton of work before you...I'll see later..." He made way for the door and placed his hand on the knob, however, it appeared that someone opened it before him.

Standing there in the doorway, with his arms crossed, similar to his daughter, was Izuna. He didn't at all looked pleased. He also had a rather large bruise on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Izuna asked with poison in his voice.

For some reason, Izuna had never really liked Hashirama, and the eldest Senju just couldn't put his finger on it and figure out why.

"I was here talking to my brother...but I'm leaving now I guess."

"Good."

Hashirama wasn't even sure when he actually left the house, but the door was instantly slammed on his face, and before he knew it, he was walking home.

* * *

Hashirama was surprised when he arrived back to the tower, to see Madara sitting in his chair staring straight at him. He didn't, however look angry, in fact he looked very composed. He sat up straight and began to speak, but Hashirama cut him off.

"Look...I know what you're thinking. I'm a failure_"

"Stop!" Madara stood, crossed his arms and shook his head. "While you've made dumb mistakes in your life, I can't be the judge of whether or not you're a failure because I've made even worse mistakes. While I agree that losing Yuukanna was terrible...you're not a failure. Trust me, on this one." He smiled at Hashirama, a kind gentle kind of smile that warmed his heart.

"I was thinking, that instead of me yelling at you...we both look for him, together."

Hashirama almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. Never would he imagine Madara saying something like that. "But first...I think you should...clean your face, you've got a little marker. I'll be waiting outside, don't take too long in the bathroom."

And with that, Madara left Hashirama to himself.

* * *

**If you're curious about Sam, he'll e in the next chapter.**

**Itama and Kawarama Uchiha are twins named after their late uncles, Itama and Kawarama Senju.**

**Please review, and there should be more flashbacks in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This chapter is going to have a few flashbacks in it, which will make it longer, but it is the last chapter! So, thank you very much for all of you who liked this story, and like my plot line. After this, my focus for MadaxHashi will turn towards my story Clarity. In between I will be writing some substories for the pairings, but when I finish Clarity, that will conclude my MadaraxHashirama!**

**Also, this chapter may be a little confusing because it has a lot of flashbacks, but at the same time jumps into the present. It shouldn't be too confusing...tell me what you think, and I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Do you love him." Akio asked Hashirama as the two both sat in their hotel suite. "Father?"

The Hokage didn't answer as he stared out of the window, into the quiet city below. A lot of things were going through his mind, such as his carelessness and his obligation to his family. It was quite a shame, that he still chased Madara yet he had two children to provide for. "Father." Akio asked once more, angrily.

"Aki, not now..."

"Father, please hear me out." Akio stood up from the bed and sat in a chair next to Hashirama. The two both looked out of the window. "I feel it when I get home, the friction between both you and mother. I'm smart enough to realize that your relationship isn't something of a fairy tale. I know that both the Senju and Uzumaki clans are cousins with strong bloodlines and the only reason that the two of you got together...was to preserve that bloodline and secret chakra technique. While I know Madara isn't the best person for the village, I know he's the best person for you. Father you aren't happy, I'm not happy...mother isn't happy." He paused for a while as he pondered on his obviously, stupid younger sister. "Yukio is blind to what really is. They say Konoha is supposed to be a village of hope, a beacon of freedom and love...but how is that true when their leader isn't happy." Akio stood and headed towards the door. "And perhaps you have figured this out by now, we've kept it quiet to prevent scandal between the clans, but mother has been having an affair."

Hashirama knew that much, he was just obviously to the fact that his children were aware of it as well. "If you are really going to stay with her...then you must have absolutely no respect for yourself."

The Hokage sighed, and stood, facing his son. "What do you want me to do?" He asked. "Do you want me to divorce your mother and go after some...some criminal? How would that make me look, how would that make us look? An affair is something I can live with Akio...being married to your mother, we are still a politically strengthened family. We aren't living in a fairy tale Akio...to abandon everything to go after Madara would be to abandon everything that your mother and I worked so hard to accomplish."

Akio's cheeks turned red, but as usual, he still remained composed. "If I'm correct, mother didn't help you found the village at all. Wasn't that Madara, who put everything behind him? The fact that you oppressed his clan, the fact that Uncle almost killed...Izuna, the fact that he knew your promises were made on shattered glass. He still had hope in you, he followed you until you gave up on him." Akio pointed. "Never would I imagine that such words would come out of your mouth. How can you refer to your friend, your love as 'some criminal'? You abandoned him from the very beginning, he never abandoned you! You were too soft, too stupid, to dumb to realize that he was hurting inside and yet now, when he needs you the most, you'd rather stay with a whore that fucks another man when you're gone! You'd rather keep a daughter who prefers another man as her father! So yeah, maybe he's a criminal, but he is also a founding father of the village! And for once stop thinking about yourself!"

"Akio_"

"No! How can I respect you as a father when I see the man you truly are? You are fake, Father...someone who would abandon their friend, just to uphold and image...is fake."

Aki left, slamming the door behind him.

Hashirama stood there, looking at the place where his son once stood feeling infuriated, but at the same time, more understanding.

His anger was instantly replaced with sadness for his mistakes, and longing to make things better. At the same time, he had to fully understand what Aki was feeling, what he was going through. Being raised in a noble family, it had to be tough on him. He didn't have any real friends, his sister was more of an acquaintance, and his parents barely focused on him. Hashirama concluded that his son's reasoning for him wanting to seek out Madara was mainly so he could experience that love between two people. So Aki himself, could feel like he actually belonged to a family.

Hashirama would make things right, for both Aki and Madara. It would just take a little time.

* * *

Akio wasn't surprised when he arrived near the stream and saw a man sitting on its shore, lightly weeping. He saw the man's unkempt spiky hair, and dark attire. It was Madara for sure. He knew this because, being an Uzumaki, he was able to lock on to one's chakra, almost like a mental map.

Slowly, Akio walked down the grass incline and silent sat next to Madara. He didn't notice the boy instantly, but when he did he stopped crying, but not abruptly. It seemed as if he was trying to pull himself together, but failing altogether.

"W..what do you want?" He asked Akio, not looking at him. "Don't you have a family concerned about you? Go home, get away from me before you attract attention. Afterall, you are the Hokage's son."

"But I'm more than just the Hokage's son..." He tried to place a hand on Madara's shoulder, but he quickly moved a few inches away.

"Can't you just leave me alone? You...your father...your mother...your village! I vanished like you all wanted me to and now twelve years later, you return to pester me? I did what you want, now please," He finally looked at Akio. "Do what I want. Leave me alone...I'm begging you. I don't want to go back to that village...I...I can't go back."

"But Hashirama wants you_"

"You don't understand!" Madara cut him off angrily, raising his hand as if to hit the Aki. Instantly the younger boy drew back in fear, that was replaced by sadness and guilt. Madara placed his hand in his lap, and looked down in the stream at his reflection. He had stopped crying, and had now let his tears fall in the streams flow.

"He really does love you." Akio spoke quietly. "It's almost driven him insane, your absence."

"He was a wife, he has a family, he has you..." Madara sighed. "I don't even deserve a happy life."

" 'Happy life'?" Akio laughed. "If that's what you call are so called family. On the outside, we're what people would call happy. We look happy for the papers, for the politics, but in private we're as far away from a family as you can ever get. Did you know my sister is only thirteen, but she's already engaged to marry someone from the Uzumaki clan."

"Well that seems about right...aren't the Uzumaki and Senju cousins. It's only natural that the two clans would_"

"It doesn't matter. First of all, it's disgusting. I just figured out that my mother and father were second cousins. Second of all, my sister is only thirteen, yet, she thinks it's an honor to give herself away. She's just like my one sided mom...I can't stand any of them! Honestly, I feel like I want to...kill myself."

Madara grunted and glared at Akio. "You don't have the right to want to kill yourself. No, you have a family, a home. You get food every night, you get taken care of, and I don't care how much you try to deny it, but people love you, people care about you. You have no right to say that you want to kill yourself when you haven't walked in the shoes of someone lesser than you."

Things went completely silent after that. Madara's demeanor changed as well, as he grew silent and much more tense. Then without another word, he stood.

"Where are you going?" Aki sounded hurt, yet he remained composed.

"Does it matter, boy?" Madara sneered. "You and your father need to leave me alone. Follow me and I'll kill you."

His threat was quiet, but it was bold. It was enough to cause Aki to stand there, not moving an inch, paralyzed.

* * *

Ayana still had little Yuukanna in her arms when she arrived to the Hokage tower. The door, as always was unlocked, but Hashirama wasn't in his office. Flipping her red hair back, she stared at his empty seat, then without warning, Little Yuukana tugged her hair.

"On no Yuukanna-chan!" She said, placing his little hand down. "No pulling!"

He pouted for a while until finally, he began to laugh at something behind him. Startled, Ayana turned around and saw a boy, perhaps just a bit younger than her, standing there. He had spiky hair, wild brown spiky hair. He wore a tired expression, with large bags under his eyes. His attire consisted of dark a traveling Yukata with light grey pants.

"Hello there." He said quietly. "Is the Hokage here today?"

Ayana paused, blushing a bit, not sure what to say. This boy was attractive, she wouldn't deny that, but still she barely knew him.

"Oh no, he's not here right now. I saw him earlier, and um...he kind of forgot his baby." She held Yuukanna before her. "I want to give him back."

The boy chuckled. "That actually sounds like him, bet you Madara was pissed. Hey, I can handle him, afterall he is my little brother."

Ayana looked shocked for a second as the boy walked over to her. "My name is Sam by the way, here...let me hold him for you. Let me guess, he's pulling your hair isn't he? Madara had to cut his hair."

Ayana made way to say something, until the door opened, and another boy entered the room. He looked like a younger version of Hashirama, wearing something similar to Sam.

"Ah Akio, I was wondering when you'd get upstairs. Can you believe it, Dad lost Yuukanna?"

"Really?" Akio took Yuukanna from Sam's arms. "Again, I thought he learned from the last time."

"Again?" Ayana stood there feeling quite pointless and somewhat angered about Hashirama's absent mindedness. "What do you mean 'again'?"

Akio tossed Yuukanna up. "It's a long story." He replied. "But we're always here for our little brother!"

"You're brother's?" Ayana sat down at the edge of the desk.

"Half brothers." Sam corrected.

"Which makes me...half brother's with Yuukanna." Akio frowned. "But I think of us all, as full brothers."

"Wait I don't get it."

"Mito Uzumaki is his mother." Sam cleared.

"And you?"

"I guess you could say...um...well, I was an experiment created using both Madara and Hashirama's DNA..." He smiled. "That's why I kind of look like Madara, but my hair is brown."

"..."

"You don't get it, don't try to understand." Akio smiled. "He doesn't explain it all that well, sorry for the confusion." He then looked at Sam. "Should we wait here, or go looking for them? Madara is probably worried sick."

"Then," Sam began. "We should go look for them."

"I'm going with you then!" Ayana spoke louder than she wanted to. "I just want to assure that...that he gets back home safely."

* * *

Both Hashirama and Madara had visited the homes of many vendors that night, asking if any had seen their baby. As Madara expected, the only received negative answers. Still, Madara didn't lose hope, he had a feeling that when morning came, things would get better. However, he could tell that Hashirama was feeling worse than he ever had before. He didn't hesitate to attempt to comfort him.

"Hey..." He started as the two walked back towards the direction of the Kage tower. "Can we stay out a little later, just...I don't know, walk?"

Hashirama didn't say anything, he just kept on walking forward with his head down. Madara felt his own heart sink and quickly, made his way towards Hashirama and embraced him tightly from behind. He felt the Hokage trembling slightly as he fought the urge not to cry.

"No matter what you do, no matter how many mistakes you make...I love you. I'm always going to love you..." Madara whispered. "You may have messed up, but it's okay. We all mess up terribly at some point of our lives, I messed up, remember? But it was thanks to you, that I'm where I am today."

"But I lost...I lost...our baby Madara, your baby. I feel...like..."

"Stop it." Madara quickly moved before him. "Please don't sulk over it, not now. It's obvious that we're not going to find him tonight, sulking isn't going to fix anything. Just...calm down, let's walk okay?" He took hold of his husband's hand and began to pull him along. "It's been awhile, since we've gotten a chance to be alone. Without Yuukanna, with me and my...monster pregnancy attitude. It may sound strange, but can we pretend for a moment that we aren't married, that we don't have a baby. As we walk, let's temporarily forget all of that. Let's try to hold onto that feeling we had before we became worried parents."

* * *

Hashirama was tired of playing cat and mouse with this man. It had been a month, since Mito's scandal was brought into light, and since he'd divorced her. His daughter, Yuki left to live with her mother while Akio stayed with Hashirama on his own will.

Now that Hashirama was somewhat free, and had his son's support, he was tired of letting Madara, his Madara, slip through his fingers. He'd promised himself that no matter what it took, he would find him, bring him back to the village, and make him his.

* * *

Madara never knew he himself could endure so much physically pain, but he did. Hashirama's sword piercing through his chest was nothing compared to the pain he felt now, as he knelt down on the ground, attempting to stand. His legs felt funny, his lower area screamed in pain. He couldn't move a muscle as he knelt before the man who was responsible for it all. Hashirama.

"You accepted it, willingly." Hashirama dryly spoke. "You accepted me."

"Yes...and it was a foolish thing. I didn't expect for you to fuck me senseless, like I'm some bitch!" Madara spat, attempting to stand. He cringed a bit, when he felt his own blood pouring down his thighs, but he ignored it. "Now that you've gotten what you've wanted from me, you can leave. You've taken my honor, my power, my pride...my dignity! There is nothing else that you could possibly take away from me, except my life and I would gladly oblidge_"

Madara wasn't sure when Hashirama moved, but in an instant, a hand had made firm contact with Madara's face. Hashirama had slapped him, yet it didn't appear that he moved an inch. He still stood there, angrily as Madara brought a hand up to his own cheek. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"I want you to come back with me." Hashirama stated. "Like I always have, but you've been too damn stubborn to see that! You've been too stubborn to see that I actually care about you! You think I just...I just had sex with you because I wanted to take your pride away? I did it because I love you Madara, I always have! I hoped that doing this...that you would understand that!"

"Nonsense." Madara muttered angrily. "Now leave me, go back to your village and forget your way here. I don't need you to make me feel loved in the slightest."

Hashirama crossed his arms. "I didn't find you just so I could return to the village without you." He walked towards Madara slowly, as the Uchiha again, attempted to stand, but to no avail. Shodai was getting closer to him, and he was powerless against the man's will.

"Get away from me." Madara spoke in a somewhat panicked voice, but Hashirama ignored him and slowly, bent down and took Madara in his arms. Before Madara knew it, he was slumped over Hashirama's shoulder against his will. He then began putting up the biggest fight and fuss he ever had in his life, but with a quick hand movement and seal, Hashirama had sealed Madara's ability to summon chakra, and to activate the sharingan. Madara was completely powerless.

"Hashirama!" He sounded desperate. "Please let me go!" He hated, having to revert to begging, but anything would work as long as he could escape returning to the village. "I cannot go back to Konoha! You don't understand, everyone hates me there. There...there is no place for me in the village."

Hashirama remained silent as he walked out of Madara's small house and into a carriage waiting at the end of the walkway. Madara felt his heart sink.

"Please listen to me! For once, take my opinion into account...please Hashirama!" Madara was freaking out, as he could already imagine the shit he'd have to face when he returned to Konoha.

Madara was thrown into the carriage, as Hashirama climbed in behind him. "To Konoha." He spoke the the horse driver who immediately obeyed him. He then looked at Madara who seemed to be in tears.

"I can't...I thought...you were my friend! How could you do this to me? Do you want me to be a prisoner...a...a..." Hashirama made his way over to Madara, and pulled him into a hug, despite the Uchiha's protest.

"Let me go you bastard! I hate you, I hate your family, your village, you_"

Hashirama softly kissed Madara's lips, causing him to go silent instantly. He only wept quietly, as he pulled away from the Hokage and looked out of the window.

"Madara, I'll take care of you, I swear I won't let anyone hurt you. I just need you to trust me." Hashirama's words were filled with emotion and everlasting love.

Madara still remained silent, not facing Hashirama.

"I understand what you're feeling, you've made mistakes, big ones...but I'm not going to define you by that, nor is anyone else. I'm going to define you by who you are, and what you are. Not by what you do...I love you Madara, and nothing is going to change that."

While Madara didn't say a word, he felt his heart warm up a bit.

Perhaps returning to Konoha wouldn't be that bad after all.

* * *

A year and a month later, the two were finally married. Yes, it took the village a while to warm up to Madara, but his loyalty to Hashirama proved to aid him. He went on missions for the village, and helped Hashirama with half of his Hokage duties. In addition, Madara formed a very close relationship with Akio, almost taking the boy on as his own. This made Hashirama beyond happy.

The two , Hashirama and Madara, worked well together, hardly ever disagreeing on anything. Whatever Hashirama needed or wanted, Madara didn't find too outlandish or unreasonable.

"Madara. I want a baby." Except that. Which at the moment was very unreasonable. The two currently sat on their bed, about to sleep.

"You have two children." Madara pointed out. "Yukio and Akio. If you want a baby then you can_"

"No." Hashirama cut him off. "I want _us_ to have a baby."

"You're aware that I'm a man right?"

"There are scrolls and jutsu's that permit such things. Ever since I brought you back to the village, I've been studying these Jutsu's. They could actually work."

"And if we do agree to this, I'm guessing you'll be carrying the baby then?"

Hashirama fell back on the bed, tugged Madara's arm so he could fall back with him. "Actually you'd be."

"And what makes you think I'd do that?" Madara sneered angrily.

"You have more of a woman's personality than I do, you have more maternal instincts."

There was silence that followed after that, until Madara spoke. "There is a limit, to how far I will go to please you."

"Please me?" Hashirama scooted closer to Madara. "A baby would be beneficial to my clan, after all I am the head. It's not just to please me."

"You have Yukio and Akio_"

"Yukio is to be married to another one of our sister clan's in a month's tops, Akio has made it more than clear that he does not want to take over the clan."

"So you want an heir? That's it?" Madara asked angrily.

"Why do you twist my words Madara? Think about it...we need a baby...with all that's gone one with us, a baby will really add brightness to our lives."

There was silence as both men began to drift off into a deep sleep. Madara didn't say another word that night , but Hashirama knew he was thinking about it. After All, Tobirama went through the same thing with Izuna, though he was a little bit more accepting than Madara was at the moment.

Oh well...Hashirama would see how things would play out.

* * *

Two months after that discussion, Madara found himself as the last man standing on the battle field terrain. There were dead bodies everywhere, cloaked in blood and dirt. As much as Madara hated it in certain situations, he had resorted to 'overkilling', his enemies.

They were a group of spies from the cloud attempting to infiltrate the village. Madara put a quick end to that, but something was different about him, about his attitude. During that battle , he had become angrier than ever before, at the same time he felt slightly guilty, to the point of bursting into tears.

Luckily, Madara had made his way back to the Hokage's office without shedding a tear, though that sadness was replaced with anger, directed towards Hashirama.

* * *

"How was the mission?" Hashirama greeted.

"I slaughtered every single one of them." Madara angrily replied, all of a sudden feeling somewhat light headed. He sat on the edge of the desk and faced Hashirama, who seemed to be frowning.

"Madara_"

"I was pissed off." The former Uchiha spat. "If you were there, you'd understand_" Madara felt a terrible sensation in the deepest pit of his stomach as he jumped from the desk, ran down the corridor and into to the bathroom at the end of the wallway.

Within five minutes, Madara had gagged, throwing up everything he had eaten that day. He felt Hashirama's presence behind him, pulling his long black hair out of his face. When finally he was finished and he stood, he felt more drained than he very had before. Much to his dismay, he had to use Hashirama to stand for support.

"Just take me to the bedroom." He managed with that angry air about him.

Without protest, the Hokage did as he was told, as Madara crawled on the bed and found his way under the sheets.

"Can you bring the trash bin near?" He asked, rubbing his stomach to attempt to rid the sensation.

"Sure...Madara, what's hurting?" Hashirama asked after placing the trash bin next to the bed.

"My stomach all of a sudden feels like shit...I'm light headed...I'm..." Madara began to drift off into space as he felt Hashirama's strong hands make contact with the surface of his stomach. He felt that familiar strong chakra racing through his body, but this time, Hashirama mumbled something quiet, but Madara heard it perfectly.

"So the jutsu did work, you actually are carrying my baby." He heard Shodai chuckle lovingly.

Madara was sure that when he got his senses back, when he retained his strength, that he would beat the crap out of Hashirama.

* * *

**So I ended this chapter on a flashback, which wasn't supposed to happen at first. It's just the fact that this _was _supposed to be the last chapter, but I split it in half. It was about 12,000 plus words, it was way to long. So I'll get the next chapter up A.S.A.P. By the way, vote on my poll, if you don't have an account and can't vote, just answer the question in a guest review.**

**Would you like for me to write a prequel to both "The Musk Melon" and "Happiest Dilemma"? They are both in the same universe, Happiest Dilemma is two years after Musk Melon.**

**Yes**

**No**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So here is the final chapter, at least I hope so. I'll try to stick to my word. Like the last chapter, this one will begin with a flash back. So enjoy.**

**PS: If you want a prequel to this, then please, vote on my poll. It will close by Saturday. So if you want to know how the two actually got together, how it ties in with the manga and so many other unanswered questions, then vote!**

* * *

Hashirama remembered the days when Tobirama agreed to carry the heir (heiress) for the Uchiha clan and have the fertility jutsu performed on him. During his pregnancy/ies, Tobirama remained contempt whenever he wasn't at his house. In public, he used a henge jutsu to hide his changing body. His mood however, stayed the same, mostly. He lunged out at Hashirama more than usual, and was quick to blame Izuna for his misfortunes, but overall he was normal.

Madara on the other hand, was a completely different story. Upon waking up, and recalling the shock of his own pregnancy, he wanted nothing more than to kill Shodai. Without so much as a knock, he burst into his husband's office and began to yell.

"You selfish bastard! You specifically ignored me! I told you no!" Hashirama made way to run, but Madara had already jumped over the desk to tackle him. "I can't believe you_"

"Madara_"

"No! I specifically told you_"

"This stress is bad for the_"

"Don't you dare lecture me_

Their bickering went on for seconds more until finally, Hashirama did something strange. He just softly, placed his hand on the clothed surface of Madara's stomach and rubbed it. It didn't take long for Madara to sigh and let Hashirama do as he pleased.

"I can feel it."

Madara remained silent, as he allowed Hashirama to rub his stomach. There was too much anger stored inside of Madara to mutter a word. He sat up, trying his best not to punch Hashirama in the face. There were so many things wrong with this picture that Madara felt so strange, so out of place.

Softly, much softer than he intended to, he pushed Hashirama away and glared at him.

"Come on, you can't be that mad, Mada-chan?"

Madara caught his breath as he reflected on the name 'Madara-chan'. He glared even harder as he slowly stood up.

"Go fuck yourself." He couldn't find anything better to say, aside from 'go kill yourself', but Hashirama continued to follow him.

"Why are you so angry?"

"Because I didn't want this!" Madara turned around in anger. "You wanted this, just like wanted me to come back to the village, just like you wanted me to create this village with you in the first place! Just like you wanted me to do a lot of things! But never did you take what I wanted into account, like I don't want this baby!" The words stung Madara, but he continued, he just needed to get his point across. "For once, why don't you ask me what I want? You have children, why...why did you have to do this to me?"

Hashirama was beyond hurt, yet he managed to talk without completely falling apart. "I didn't think...I didn't think it was fair_"

"Of course it wasn't_"

"I didn't think it was fair that, I had a family, and you didn't. My biggest fear for you was that...in the Valley when we fought, that you would die and you wouldn't have a legacy. You wouldn't have any children to remember you, you wouldn't have..."

He trailed off as Madara listened, feeling his heart soften with every word. Like always, he regretted yelling at Hashirama, he regretted being angry at him. Hashirama was nothing but a softy, a teddy-bear and couldn't at all handle being yelled at well, especially being yelled at by Madara.

"I'm sorry I didn't get your permission, I'm sorry I messed up, I'm sorry I destroyed up your life. I'm trying so hard to make you happy and I don't even realize you hate me."

Those words stabbed Madara through the chest as he quickly began shaking his head.

"No...no...no...Hashirama, I don't_"

"If you don't want to be with me, if you don't love me, that's completely understandable...And the baby, I can use a jutsu to terminate it."

There was a pause, and Hashirama's shoulders slumped, Madara instantly walked over to him and hugged him.

"Of course I love you, Hashirama. I don't hate you...I could never hate you, no matter how hard I tried." He smiled when he felt Hashirama's arms wrapping around him softly. "And I don't want to terminate the baby...I'm sorry I made you think I did."

"You don't?" Hashirama looked down at him, shocked, there was a newfound hope in his eyes. "You want to keep it?"

"Yes." Madara rolled his eyes, stepped back and crossed his arms. "I want to keep 'it'." He sighed. "I'm sorry for being an ass, I'm sorry for yelling at you. Don't say it's okay. I said very hurtful things and I...I hate being angry, I hate to be angry at you."

"I understand though." Hashirama gave a small smile. "For such a long time, I've ignored your opinions and your emotions. I haven't been fair to you, but trust me, I try. I just don't know why I'm like this when it comes to you."

"Because you know what's best for me, better than I do." Madara hated to admit it, but it was true. It had been true ever since they were children, they just didn't know it then. "You know me, better than I know myself...You have the best intentions for me...you really do care about me. You have cared about me, for all your life and I tend to just push you away. This baby is the least I can do for you." He walked over to Hashirama and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Thank you...for everything."

Hashirama smiled, and with a quick motion of his finger, moved Madara's hair from his hidden eye. "I want to start seeing this a lot more."

* * *

The two really didn't sleep that night, they talked, about many things. However, the one thing that their conversation revolved around the most was perhaps their baby.

"I have a name." Madara finally announced with his back towards Hashirama.

"You're only two months along, you don't have to come up with a name now." Hashirama quietly replied. "But let's hear it then."

"Cain if it's a boy, May if it's a girl." Madara spoke.

There was silence for a while, and then Hashirama shook his head and sighed. "The thing I love about you is you tend to be different from everyone, even your own clan, you set yourself apart and I admire that. However, _Cain_ is an untraditional name. As Akio has already surrendered leadership of being the Senju clan Leader after me, then our new baby, boy or girl, cannot be named _Cain_ or _May_. As the father, I'm going to require a much more traditional name."

Madara smirked. "How authoritative. It's just a name."

"A name that will go down in history. I don't want Cain or May to be the names of my children."

"Well, it's in my body, so my opinion rules over yours."

"Oh really?"

Hashirama pulled Madara into an embrace from behind and placed his hands on the former Uchiha's sensitive stomach. "Some things are going to change."

"Obviously." Madara sneered.

"Well you're going to change of course...but I mean, you need to change yourself for this lifestyle."

"Meaning?"

"You need to look like kind loving Madara Senju, not scary, ruthless, sadistic Madara Uchiha." Hashirama rolled on his back, Madara did the same.

"Scary? You thought I was scary?" Madara laughed. "You of all people."

"Well you controlled a fox...In addition, you can make your eyes turn red at will, put people in terrible illusions_"

"You can make wood come from your body, you can go into 'Sage Mode', and you don't look very welcoming then either. In addition, you can sneak up behind someone without them even noticing, and_"

"Don't think about that Madara. We have a new life ahead of us, you have a new life ahead of you." He turned back on his side and kissed Madara's forehead. "Good night Love."

Madara turned on his side and yawned. "Good night Shoadime."

Hashirama's only laughed as he slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"Good night Cain." He heard Madara whisper quietly and mockingly, he rolled his own eyes.

* * *

It was late, when the two found themselves sitting down at the edge of the valley, overlooking the village. The Flashback left Hashriama with a clam feeling, but brought him back into reality.

"This was the place we first met." Madara said quietly. "Except...this wasn't all here."

"I remember." Hashirama spoke quietly.

The village itself wasn't asleep, as there were lights on, people moving from here to there going about their business. Both Madara and Hashirama stared down in silence, as a warm summer breeze made its way through.

"You may be a grandfather soon." Madara turned towards Hashirama. "I hear your daughter is having a baby. I think you should go visit her."

" 'Grandfather', that makes me seem old." Hashirama laughed, but sighed. "I'm not sure my daughter even wants to see me."

"It's worth a try." Madara softly nudged him. "Besides...she's your daughter, you wouldn't want to miss the birth of your grandchild."

Hashirama's thoughts drifted towards his youngest daughter, Yukio. She had been in an arranged marriage to a cousin in the Senju clan, just like Mito had been to Hashirama. Like her parents marriage, it was not only to strengthen the clan politically, but also to produce an heir with both Senju and Uzumaki blood.

Yukio had been married since age thirteen, never really giving her the chance to be a child. Unlike Akio, she was a woman of the Senju clan, therefore, as far as producing heirs, the job fell on her, meaning she couldn't enjoy her childhood like her brother.

Things were like that, in both Senju and Uzumaki clans. As young as age twelve, the girls would be given away to their cousins to keep the bloodline strong. Rarely did they ever marry outside of the two clans. Tobirama, with his marriage to Izuna was amongst the first, and Hashirama, after his divorce with Mito as well.

Both Uzumaki and Senju clans were amongst the noble families, and their customs were strong and concrete. They rarely welcomed outsiders, and more than often they tended to look down upon those lesser than them (the Uzumaki more so than the Senju).

The other two noble clans however, Hyuga and Uchiha (Izuna's Clan), were welcome to more things. For instance, they didn't marry within their clan, as they believed that spreading their kekkei genkai made for better shinobi. They welcomed outsiders, no matter what class, as Izuna's eldest daughter was best friends with a poor boy from the Umino tribe. Above all, they had big hearts, both Uchiha and Hyuga.

Their love for those, less fortunate than them was what made them more welcoming, more lovable.

Strangely, Hashirama had to get used to Madara's strange customs, things that he wasn't at all used to. Madara lived up to his clans expectations, meaning that he saw goodness in everyone he met. Whether it be a poor beggar on the street or a rich man who lost his way. Madara could see past all their vices, and see the goodness in them.

It was strange, as one would think that this was a trait would be seen more in the Uzumaki and Senju clans, rather than the Uchiha and or Hyuga.

Because of this however, there tended to be friction between the clans. For instance, Izuna's daughter and Hashirama's daughter could never get along, regardless of the fact that they were cousins. Perhaps it was the fact that Ruth, along with Naga (Hyuga clan Heiress), had more freedom while Yukio's life was planned out from her since birth, like her mothers.

Still, Madara was right, Hashirama had to at least try to reach his daughter, disregardless of her feelings towards him, still it wouldn't be easy.

* * *

They were shouting, both Yukio and Hashirama, as if they were enemies. Mito stood in the doorway silently as Akio sat in his father's chair with a disinterested look on his face.

Today, Yukio was dressed in a fashion much similar to her mother's, with her red hair in two perfect buns and her face smothered with make up. Her kimono, like Mito's, was exquisite and beautifully white - engagement colors. She was twelve now, but she was engaged to a man about nineteen. He was a Senju, a close cousin to the head family.

"I'm not staying here!" She yelled at Hashirama. "Not with them!" She pointed at the desk, where her brother sat. However, sitting on the surface of the desk was a girl, about sixteen years old. Her hair was black and unkempt, in a very messy ponytail. Her dark eyes were that of annoyance, and her lips were molded into an unhappy frown. She wore a plain red Yukata as she crossed her arms in an angry fashion.

"What makes you think I want to stay with you?" She snapped. "You're nothing but a snobby little princess who disrespects her father! I'd never want to spend a week with you."

"How dare you! You're nothing but a reckless Uchiha clan heiress that lets her clan do whatever! That lets her women do_"

"Women? What's that supposed to mean_"

"Women are supposed to always be commanded by a man_"

"That's dumb! I'm not a slave, maybe you and your clan are_"

Akio laughed at that moment, as the two girls bickered with each other. Hashirama sighed, as Mito repeated his action.

"While your father and I are no longer together, Yukio, I personally think it would serve as an advantage for you and your cousin to bond. As you are both heiresses, you can help each other in the future. That is if Ruth remains unmarried, and keeps the clan to herself." Mito smiled and turned towards Hashirama. "I trust that the two will bond, like cousins are supposed to. Until then Hashirama, I leave our daughter to you...I will be back for her in a month." Hashirama faced her with a hopeless expression on his face.

"Really?"

"I trust you, Hashirama. You've done so well taking care of Akio alone...and besides, you need to teach Yukio a lesson or two about respect!" She inclined slightly. "I will be back in a month, and then we'll proceed with our daughter's wedding."

Mito had left without so much as saying goodbye to her daughter. As she exited, two other people entered the room, Tobirama and Izuna. Respectfully, they both said hello to Mito, who returned it with the same enthusiasm.

Izuna was carrying about three suitcases as he entered the Hokage's office, dropping them down on the floor before him. Hashirama rose an eyebrow.

"Three suitcases?" He asked. "For what?"

"Ruth invited Tomo to stay...and I think Naga." He stretched when he was finally free of his luggage. "Misaki is still in the hospital, and so are the twins. So we're happy to leave Ruth and her friends on your hands."

"Wait no..." Hashirama felt at a loss. "Tobirama, I can't keep three more kids!" He looked at his younger , brother for support who rolled his eyes. "Stop overreacting. Tomo and Naga are teenagers, not children. And I have to provide for four brats, not to mention a husband with the eyesight of a bat."

Izuna looked from where he stood and frowned. "Why are you always so mean_"

"Daddy!" Ruth jumped from her desk and let ran towards her father. "Please don't make me stay! I don't want to stay with her!"

"I thought we came up with a compromise. Tomo and Naga are staying over!" Izuna replied.

At the mention of 'Tomo', Akio sat up from the desk and a smile crept on his face, however his sister made a noise of disgust.

"That dirty, _stupid_ , poor uneducated, gypsy, Umino boy!" Yukio stomped her foot. "I will not have that trash_"

"He's not trash!" Akio slammed his hand on the desk, causing everyone to stare in shock. "You need to realize that more people exist on this Earth other than you. Do you even think _I_ want you here? Do you even think Dad does? No! The only reason you're staying here is one, because of the court rule, and two, because you need to bond with Ruth so when you two become older, you can be partners while running your clans. But you're not going to have a clan to run because you're getting married, and I'm pretty glad. You'd be a dictator if you ran our clan!"

Ruth sniggered and stared at Yuki, sticking her tongue out slightly. Tobirama shot her an ugly glare, and she retreated just a bit.

"That's lovely." Tobirama crossed his arms, wearing the same lovely expression. "You have more work than I thought on your hands, brother. As much as I'd love to stay, I have work to do."

"Or work not to do." Izuna approached him and pulled him into an embrace. "Remember, we're finally free?"

For the first time in months, Hashirama saw his younger brother smile and thought how easy it would be for him to do that if he himself came up with some sly catchphrases when they were kids.

"Oi, how's my brother doing? You're not keeping him as a prisoner?" Izuna brought him back to reality. "I'm trusting you with my daughter and brother."

Hashirama's eyes opened wide a bit. "Madara is sleeping in the bedroom, he doesn't want to be disturbed now. And while Ruth is your daughter, she is also my brother's daughter. Of course I'll take care of her, as if she was my own child."

Izuna crossed his arms and grunted. "I guess I can trust you." He looked at Tobirama. "Let's go dear. Tomo and Naga will be by shortly Ruth, maybe Danzo and Kagami will show up. I'll see you in a month."

Tobirama didn't say goodbye, he only gave his daughter a calm smile before exiting the room with Izuna, leaving his elder brother alone.

There was silence, as Hashirama stared at the kids. He very much wanted to know what they were thinking, and if they were plotting against them. Never had he been thrown into a situation such as this one, he very much wanted to avoid it.

"I'm waking Madara up." Aki said, rising from his father's chair. "I want to go on a hike with him_"

"I'm coming with you." Ruth said before he could finish, jumping off of the desk. The duo didn't even bother looking at Yukio, who stood there fuming.

Hashirama watched as they left his office. He then made way towards his daughter, who drew back.

"I want to go with mother." She said. "I don't want to be here with you."

The words hurt Hashirama, but he hid his emotion. "Yukio...you're my daughter and you're still a child_"

"Child? Ha!? I am to married in a month and you still consider me a child!"

"Yes!" And for the first time, he actually hugged her. "You _are _a child, you are my child. I know you hate me for a lot of things going on between you and mom, between you and me, but I'm sorry. I know you don't want to get married...and I wish sweetheart, that I could fix that. But I can't...and I'm sorry...I know you hate me for that and you deserve to. I only ask that you forgive me for my mistakes, and that with your family...we can make this month memorable."

Yukio didn't say anything, she didn't have to. She only melted in her father's embrace and cried harder than she ever had before. She clinged on to him and began to tremble, letting him hold her up.

"I love you daddy, and I'm sorry for the way I've been acting."

Hashirama only embraced her tighter. "Don't be Yuki, and I should be the one saying sorry. And I love you too, I always will."

* * *

Madara sat on the pond's edge and watched as the two cousins trained. He wasn't very interested in their conversations, he was just observing their fighting techniques. It was obvious that Ruth had adopted the Uchiha way of fighting while Akio on the other hand, fought like a Senju.

Like Izuna, Ruth was quick, yet she neglected to use her sharingan. That was understandable, she was competing against a friend, not an enemy. Plus, Akio wouldn't know how to react to such a technique.

Madara was quite surprised when Akio fell on his back and Ruth's foot ended up square on his chest. She was grinning down at him with her black bangs over her head.

"I am the winner!" She proclaimed. "You have to buy me ice cream now." Ruth giggled as she helped her frantic cousin up. He dusted off his Yukata and frowned.

"I'd buy you ice cream, but I don't have any money." Akio replied, standing up.

Grunting Ruth rolled her eyes. "Why you idiot, would you make a bet and you know you don't have anything to back it up?"

At that moment Madara stood and laughed. He slowly walked over to the two and put a hand on Akio's shoulder. "He's as bad at gambling as his father is. There's no point in trying to tell him to play fair."

Akio blushed but chuckled ignoring Ruth's pouts. He then turned around and without warning began to poke Madara's stomach. The former Uchiha caught off guard, jumped back just a little bit, but the young Senju ignored this and continued to poke.

"So what's it going to be? Girl or boy?" Akio grinned. "I want a little brother!" Madara smiled a little bit, feeling warmth in his heart. He was glad that Akio would accept his baby as a sibling, in all honesty that's what he was most worried about.

"I think he's going to be a boy." Madara looked at his stomach. "I already have a name for him."

"Oh! Tell me!" Akio grinned.

"Cain..." And of course there was silence, Akio wore the same expression as his father. He crossed his arms and shook his head. "What about a more traditional name."

"Yeah!" Ruth spoke, as she presently sat down. "Your brother named me 'Ruth', what the hell is a Ruth? I hate my name, I wanted to be named Sayuri, but I got stuck with 'Ruth'! What is it with the two of you and weird names?"

"It's a long story...but I'm willing to tell you, if you'd listen." Madara carefully sat down on the stone ground once again and beckoned the other two to do so as well. With one hand holding him up for support as he leaned back, and another draped protectively over his stomach, he began his story.

* * *

Walking back to the Hokage tower was silent, as expected. As much as Madara tried to make his husband feel better, he still couldn't deny the fact that their infant son was missing, perhaps miles away from them.

Still, Madara wasn't going to breakdown because of it, if certain matters had to be addressed, then they would be. If Madara had to leave the village again to seek out his son, then he would do it. There was only so much he could do at that very moment. He only prayed that, by some miracle his son would be returned to him.

* * *

"You look tired." Hashirama noted, as the two walked upstairs. "You should go straight to bed after this."

"Yeah..." Madara replied, placing his hand on the knob to Hashirama's office. "I think we both need some sleep though."

He opened the door slowly and jumped when he heard all the laughter and talking inside. If they were intruders, Madara didn't seemed alarmed or anything as he rushed inside. Hashirama, not sure what to do stood there for a while pondering on who could have been in his office at such a late hour. As he made way to walk in, Madara suddenly rushed out of the room with an enthusiasm that Hashirama hadn't seen in years. And there, in Madara's arms was none other than their small baby, Yuukana.

"Hashirama! Hashirama! They found him! Oh they found him! He was here all along...he's safe!" Madara jumped up and down, alarming even Yuukanna. He then pressed the baby's face to his own and began to tear up slightly. However, the large grin on his face never subsided.

"Yuukanna...I was so frightened...I was so worried that I would never see you again..." Madara whispered. "Please don't ever vanish like that again."

Hashirama walked closer and stared at the two for a while. It was truly a wonderful image, seeing the two embrace like that. Madara however, did carry that somewhat frightening image about him, even when holding his own baby. Still, Hashirama knew that there was nothing he could do about that now. It was just the way Madara looked, but that didn't define his personality, or his parenting.

Hashirama bypassed the two and entered his office. There he saw his two confused looking sons Akio and Sam, and another person, a girl, Ayana.

"Hokage-Sama!" She shouted nervously.

"Ayana...did you bring Yuukanna back?" He asked, sheepishly.

"Yes...you left him there with me by accident I suppose. I didn't notice until he started whining for you, but I brought him back. I see Madara-sama is very happy."

Hashirama smiled. "Yes...he is." He sighed and walked over to Ayana, pulling her in a soft hug. "Thank you so much for returning him, and not doing anything strange...I don't know what I would have done without you."

For seconds the two stood like that until someone cleared their throat. Releasing and look towards the doorway, Hashirama saw Madara. The former Uchiha carefully gazed in Ayana's direction and made way towards her. Hashirama was somewhat nervous, as for obvious reasons, Madara had a strong dislike towards Uzumaki's. But he seemed calm and reasonable, as Yuukanna fell asleep in his arms.

"I'm guessing, you are responsible for bringing my baby back." It wasn't much of a question, more of a statement in his usual emotionless voice. It had been some time since Hashirama had heard that.

"Y...yes I am." Ayana already felt somewhat intimidated, but she surprisingly stood her ground.

There was silence between the two, before Madara finally closed his eyes and nodded. "Thank you." He humbly spoke. "If you had not returned him...he would have been gone, perhaps."

He smiled at her. "Thanks..."

"You're welcome, I guess I should...I should get going now then, I'm kind of in the_" "I'll take you home." Sam spoke from his corner of the room. "I mean it's dark, a young lady shouldn't be going home by herself." He smiled and walked towards the door. "You lead the way?"

"Oh..." She blushed. "Yes...oh...um...Good bye Hokage-Sama_" "Call me Hashirama." "Good bye Hashirama, good but Madara-sa_Madara. Goodbye Akio." She waved slightly before following Sam outside.

Minutes later, Akio stretched his arms and placed them behind his head. "I'm heading out...Tomo is probably wondering where I am. Later Dad, later Madara." And without another word, Akio was gone, leaving the three in there alone.

Madara sighing, quickly turned on his heel. "I'm getting ready for bed...you should too. You're stressed Hashirama."

"You're right...let me just...do a bit of paper work and_" "No." Madara used his free hand to grab Hashirama's and pull him out of his office. "I don't want you becoming a zombie to your work. It is time for us to sleep, the three of us."

Hashirama didn't protest because afterall, Madara was right. He was beyond exhausted...he could use a good night's sleep.

* * *

Like usual, Madara was ready for bed quicker than Hashirama was, even with having to prepare Yuukanna as well. Hashirama had taken a shower directly after Madara and found himself nearly moving like a zombie. He was exhausted...he needed sleep.

When he reached the room, he instantly fell shirtless, head first on the bed. Madara was sleeping peacefully on the other side of the bed, with his hand extended on the edge towards the direction of Yuukanna's cradle. Hashirama crawled closer to him and pulled him into a soft embrace.

Madara purred a bit, melting into Hashirama's warmth and feeling more and more comfortable by the second. Hashirama could see the small smile spreading across Madara's lips as he turned his body around and placed his head in his husband's chest.

"Tell me a story Hashirama..." He whispered. "I won't sleep until you do."

Hashirama chuckled a bit, it was a low chuckle as his muscular arms tightened around Madara's frame. "Let's start with two boys who had no idea how to skip rocks."

Madara laughed. "I like that one."

* * *

Hashirama vividly remembered standing there with Madara, overlooking the village. That was so many years ago and it seemed like a distant memory, a dream. He remembered standing there next to his future spouse, being oblivious of it, yet at the same time, feeling his heart beat faster and faster.

It was true, that Hashirama had loved Madara from the beginning, but never was he clear about how or what Madara felt about or for him. All those times they spent together, over looking their creation, Hashirama had been tempted to ask Madara. Did the two share more than a mutual friendship? Did Madara's heart skip the same amount of beats whenever he saw Hashirama.

All these questions Hashirama wanted to ask but he feared rejection...he feared losing that friendship he had worked so hard to achieve. So he kept his mouth shut, and only talked about things that he thought Madara would want to here. He only spoke about the village the two of them had created.

* * *

It turned out that Hashirama's muskmelons did not go to waste.

That morning, the two sat in the same exact spot they had the night before, and for breakfast, feasted upon the fruits. Yuukanna was in good hands now, that of his cousin, though Ayana wasn't what one would consider "bad hands", the girl was actually very sweet.

That morning, Hashirama did a lot of talking, like normal, Madara listened and agreed, like he had for his whole time knowing Hashirama. Years ago he would've thought that the Senju was trying to control him, trying to dominate him, but now he knew that Hashirama was just being himself. For the longest time, he had made efforts trying to reach Madara, but they had fallen short on deaf ears. Madara, now married to Hashirama, felt terrible for that. He felt terrible for allowing himself to build up Hashirama as an enemy, when all the man wanted to do was help.

In more ways than one, Madara was kind of like a musk melon. He was very rough out the outside, very hard. His personality, and facial expressions said it all, as well as his actions. Madara had built himself like that after nearly losing those close to him, after feeling betrayed by the man he loved most, and after having to face the beginning of his misfortunes all over again. So it was true, Madara was like a hard shell of a muskmelon, he had the right to be.

But at the same time, he was also the sweet, soft fruit inside, hardly anyone knew that though. No one would want to take the time, in extension not even Izuna.

It seemed like Hashirama...was the only one who ever dared to break through that hard shell, but actually achieve the award of receiving the fruit. For that, Madara was glad. In all honesty, he was tired of the life he was living before this. Always running, always hiding from Konoha, from his past...from Hashirama.

As much as he ran, as much as he avoided the man, he was happy when Hashirama caught him...when Hashirama brought him home and finally penetrated that hard shell. When Hashirama finally showed him what love was, and what it meant to be loved. In finally, when Hashirama allowed him to create a family and start over.

It was obvious to Madara, that without Hashirama, he would not have been alive and neither would have Yuukanna. A whole family would have been wiped off of the face of the Earth had it not been for Hashirama's persistence in the matter. And the fact was, Hashirama was persistent at everything he wanted to achieve. Whether it be bringing creating a village or changing a diaper for the first time, Hashirama always achieved his goal, and that's what Madara loved about him.

The world was like one giant musk melon, and Hashirama was the one who would have to come and eat its fruit. Perhaps that's why Hashirama liked the fruit so much, as it was his goal to taste every one of them, to change every life within his reach.

For his persistence, and his will to help those in need, Madara found him to be the most sweetest fruit of them all. True, while Hashirama was all happy on the outside, he still had tons of problems on the inside that, prior to marrying Madara, were not addressed.

That's why Madara was there of course, to help him, to be there when he cried to himself, to be there when he needed someone. And no matter how things turned out from then on out, Madara would remain by Hashirama's side. Afterall, Madara couldn't see it any other way, he needed Hashirama as much as Hashirama needed him, the two were meant to heal each other.

As he took another bite of the sweet fruit, he leaned his head on Hashirama's shoulder.

"I love you." He muttered, which was very rare for him.

"You mean it?" Hashirama looked down at Madara with large eyes. Rolling his own eyes, Madara stuck a piece of muskmelon in Hashirama's mouth.

"Don't talk with you mouth full."

And of course he loved Hashirama, he had never been so sure about anything else in his life...well, except for the fact that while muskmelon tended to be delicious, it also had the tendency to be very messy.

Just ask the wall.

* * *

**Finally finished! Please tell me what you think. And I found it convienient to add reaction between Hashirama's children by Mito (Akio and Yukio), rather than ignore that family he had, because I mean they are important. And Ruth, if you didn't know is Tobirama and Izuna's daugther. Tobirama, in my stories, always has the children, not Izuna. I wanted to explain that interaction between two cousins coming from different clans, and I wanted to get into dept about my thought process on the four noble clans of Konoha. Judging by what we've received from the characters, this is how I see the clans. So please review, tell me what you think, and I don't own Naruto.**


End file.
